1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip for attaching items to a frame, especially to the frame for the canvas of a painting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,421 covers a holder for articles such as sketches being copied that hooks to an artist's easel with traditional clamps.
A somewhat similar holder, which also utilizes traditional clamps, hooks a sketch or photograph to the frame for the canvas of a painting and is available from Dick Blick Art Materials of Galesburg, Ill.
It seems, however, that both of the preceding devices have significant potential for the clamps to mar the easel or frame.
And U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,847 applies to and artist's brush holder that clips to an artist's palette. It appears, though, that the clip of that device could easily be dislodged.